The Lone Wolf of Blood and Shadows
by NightmareWolf24
Summary: A nineteen year old arrives in Jasper Navada, he has a violent, blood stained past, holding dangerous secrets, and he's slowly slipping into insanity because it. What happens when he gets involed with the Autobots and Decepticons? Secrets will be revealed, and what happens when his secrets come into the light after years of being in the shadows? Who can be trusted? TF:Prime
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't swear at me in any review or leave any swears in any of my reviews, because they are abusive, harsh, and down right cruel in my honest opion, and no one deserves that. Yes...I understand that some reviews may be harsh or critical in order to help a writer inprove their story, but to swear at the writer, just because their story might be terrible or really bad, is just showing that you are a cyber bully.**

**No one, I repeat, absoultly no one deserves a review that harsh or cruel. It's honestly another form of cyber bullying, and not being at all helpful to the writer. Look if you don't like the story, then just leave, move onto something else, and don't even bother to leaving a review, if you hate the story that much. If you want to leave a review even though you disliked the story, then just say I didn't like the story, then move on to something else, please, and thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Transformers, Transformers belong to rightful creators, owners, and Hasbro. I only own my OC's, and the plot line for this story. **

**Also i'm warning you now that some Characters might be OOC due the fact it's been a while, since I last seen any of the Transformers Prime episodes. Also I know for a fact sometimes my spelling can be terrible or my grammer can be really bad. Like I said in my profile, no one is perfect, and I am trying my best even though, i'm not that good of a writer. I also don't always catch my spelling mistakes even with a spell check. I am trying, so please be respectful and polite. That's all I ask of my readers.**

**The story is rated M. Only because I want to be super careful due to, strong language, gore, blood, and cartoon violence.**

**Summary: A nineteen year old arrives in Jasper Navada, he has a violent, blood stained past, holding dangerous secrets, and he's slowly slipping into insanity because it. What happens when he gets involed with the Autobots and Decepticons? Secrets will be revealed, and what happens when his secrets come into the light after years of being in the shadows? Who can be trusted? **

**Anyways I hope you guys will like the story. So please read and review.**

* * *

In the dark of the night, with a full moon shining over head, to give some light within the darkness. It's pale moon light reveals the thick forest, located somewhere deep with in the mountains of Vermont. In the clearing one could see that there is a small pound, it's water glittering from the pale moon light, as the wind brushes softly across the water making it ripple. The light cool breeze also rustles through the tree leaves of the surrounding trees. There is also fairly large house with a gurage near by. However on this night, the sounds of gun fire goes off flow by the sounds of screams. Had someone been standing outside, one could see the flashes from the gunfire going on from the windows of this house.

Inside a tall figure, dressed from head to toe in black silently moves towards a badly injured man who is crawling on the ground in a hallway. Through the windows the moon light gives the hallway a haunting glow as the tall figure dressed in black reveals to be that of a young man, who steps into the moon light. He is holding a long Japanese sword known as a katana. The sword is stained in thick crimson red blood as the blood slowly drips to the floor as it oozes slowly off the blade of the sword. The injured man has tears running down his face, as his eyes are wide with fear, and horror as stares at the young man before him.

The young man's eyes appeared to be dark golden brown color behind a black porcelain mask of a dragon with dark crimson red desighns on the mask. The figure had a torn black hooded robe over his clothes completely hiding what he truly looked like. Black gloves hiding his hands, not a patch of skin was revealed on this figure dressed from head to toe in black. It was clear that the man before him was young, due to his deep tennor like voice, and the fact he was much more flexible then that of a normal adult.

"Please I beg of you, don't kill me...Please!"The injured man begged for his life as he reaches the dead end of the hallway while he leans against the wall. Blood flowing down from the corners of his mouth, his side slashed open as blood freely oozes from the wound over the man's hand staining it in thick blood, as he tries to keep pressure on his wound to keep himself from bleeding out to death. The injured man appeared to be his late forty's to early fifty's. His green eyes showing his fear as he stares at his attacker.

"You have information my boss wants...besides his money. Tell me where it is, and I will spare your life...you have already lost your men, your wife, and your two children." A cold unremorseful, and deadly sounding voice came from the young man, as he pointed his sword at the injured adult.

"I swear...I don't have it here...I need more time...Please." The man begged as he looked terrified and even panic stricken.

"No more chances...old man...you already had more then enough time." The young man said coldly.

"Please I don't want to die! I'll pay you double...no triple what your already being paid...just let me live, please!" the man begged as he satred fearfully as he slowly pushes himself up against the wall to stand.

"Tempting offer, anyone would be eager to accept an offer like that..." He said slowly making the man smile as hope appeared in his green eyes. The young man's eyes then narrowed coldly behind his mask. "However my loyalities remains only with my boss. Your usefulness has ended...Join your wife, kids and your men in hell!"

"NOOOOO!" The man screamed as the young man raised his blood stained sword. The sword's blabe catching the pale moon light, making the silver blade of the sword, appear to be glowing an ominous red color, due to the blood that was already on the blade. "PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU, DON'T DO THIS, PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Outside the moon slowly disappears behind the dark clouds of the night sky, slowly plunging the hallway into total darkness just as the sword was swung. "AAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A man's last dying scream was heared echoing through the house. Outside the moon slowly reappears from the cloud cover allowing the hallway to be bathed in it's pale moonlight from the windows once more. Fresh blood was splattered across the wall as a headless body then slumped to the ground with a thud. The headless body spraying out blood, causing a ppol of blood to form, just as the man's head hits the floor a few inches away from its body with a sicken flop, before it rolled ever so slightly. The man's face was now frozen forever in a fearful exspression. An exspression of pure terror, and horror, as a lifeless glaze could been seen from the man's once green eyes, that were only seconds ago filled with life.

The young man then flicks his sword, splattering blood across the wall and floor, before he then calmly whipes the remaining blood off his sword. The young man is silent before, he then quickly shealths the sword's blade once more. He then slowly turns, and walks towards the study in absoult silence. He pushes the double doors open, and approaches a desk finding the files that his boss wanted sitting out in the open, which made his job easy for once, he then notices a brief case sitting beside the desk on the floor.

Using caution he grabs the briefcase, and carefully places down onto the desk. He then very carefully opens it, incase if it had been rigged to exsplode. After opening it he finds neatly stacked, and unwrapped bills of money within the case. It was exactly where the money would be found, and located, just like his boss said where it would be. The young man quickly closes the briefcase with a quick snap, and grabs the files. He then silently turns, and leaves down the hallway.

A gurgling sound makes him turn too see a man inching across the ground towards a fallen gun, the man is covered in his own blood. The young man snarls as he approaches the still alive, henchman. The henchman slowly looks up, only too see a black boot heading straight for his face. It's the last thing he will ever see again. There is a sicken crunch before the young man then calmy sets the briefcase and case files down. Just so he can sets up some exsposives, to cover up his tracks, and even that of the murders he commited.

Outside a military looking helicopter arrives as it lands a few feet from the house, as a small group of armed men leave the chopper if an attack was to happen. The armed men almost all appeared to be dressed in what appeared to be military uniforms. They wait outside just as a young man steps out the front doors. "Do you have the files and my money?" A man asks as he approaches, fully dressed in a military uniform. Grey hair cut in a military fashion, his face covered in scars. The young man knows exactly who he is, considering the fact he was his boss as well as the boss of the armed men that had came out of the helicopter.

"Right here...Master Silas." The young man said holdng up the briefcase and case files.

"Good job rookie...their might be hope for you yet." Silas said grinning as he takes the files and brief case from him. They slowly then approached the helicopter. Once they are all inside the chopper it takes to the air just as the house exsplodes in a big fire ball. "You sure do enjoy exsplosives don't you rookie?" Silas asks glancing at the young man.

The young man says nothing as he sits there in silence. His dark amber gold color eyes holding no emotions at all as they appear lifeless. However on the inside he is screaming in horror, and in guilt, for the sins he has commited over the years. He briefly closes his eyes, in hopes to get his emotions in check. Under his robes he has open bleeding wounds from the bullets that had struck him. Over the years, he had built up a high tolerance to pain, and he was not overly concerned about his wounds...he had delt with far worse injuries in his life time.

* * *

"Hey kid wake up!" A gruffy voice yells making a nineteen year old, wake with a start. A pair of dark golden amber color eyes blink in confusion as he looks at the taxi driver that was kind enough to give him a lift to Jasper Navada.

"Huh? What?" The teenager asked in confusion as he tries to force himself to wake up.

"You okay kid? You been out like a light for a while now, and you look like you seen a ghost or something." The man asks as he stares at the teenage who been sleeping in the back of his taxi from his rear view mirror.

The teenager had dark red hair that almost appeared black in color but in the sunlight it clearly shows his hair is actually a very dark red color. His hair was long since it reached slightly below his shoulder blades. The teenager appeared to be a Caucasian, his height was roughly six foot three in height, and he had a healthy athletic looking appearance. He was wearing a dark blue jean jacket over a white shirt, black jeans and black boots. A large duffle bag sat beside him. The man appeared to had three small gold hoop earrings in each of his ears. A small tattoo of a firey black dragon that was in a spiral could be seen on the left side of his neck. A long pale scar across his throat could be seen as well if you looked carefully.

"Yeah I'm fine...really." The young man in a deep tennor like voice answered reluctantly.

"Well kid, were almost too this location you gave me...you gonna be okay kid?" the driver asked in concern

"Yeah...i'm fine...just a bad memory." The teenager said as he glanced out the window. "Never thought I would be back here again..."

"Been here before I take it?" The taxi driver asked.

"Once...let's just say this place doesn't exactly bring back happy or good memories...for me, and let's just go with that." The teenager said slowly as he carefully chose his words. The taxi reached the outskirts of Jasper and pulled up to an old look house that appeared to have seen better days. In all honesty the house looked ready to collapse in on its self. Vines were growing all over the sides of the building and a few windows appeared to be cracked. There seemed to be what looked to be a gurage around back of the house as well that appeared to have seen better days as well.

"You sure this is the place kid?" The taxi driver asked as they came to complete stop as he turned to look at the young man before him.

"Yeah...I haven't been here in years, and it just needs to be fixed up a bit...no big deal." The teenager said as he undid his seat belt and got out of the taxi as he then unloaded his bags from the Taxi.

"Got to say kid...the place is a dump...you sure you want to be here? I'll be more then happy to drop ya off at a hotel or something." the taxi driver asked in concern.

"I'm sure...how much do I owe you?" The teenager asked not wanting to talk anymore to this man.

"That will be four hundred and twenty seven dollars." The taxi driver said looking at the device that read out the distance and cost for the trip.

"Keep the change." The teenager said dropping a large wad of cash into the taxi driver's hand.

"Thank you sir...hey kid what's your name by any chance?" The taxi driver asked once the teenager had all his bags out of his taxi.

The teenager looked at him, and gave him a small smile. "It's Nicodemus Winters. Nick for short." The teenager answered honestly. It had been a while since he had used his real biological name. It felt kind of strange using it once more.

"Well Nicodemus Winters...I wish you luck, kid." The taxi driver said before he looked at how run down the house was. "A lot of luck...you'll need it." He added before he started up his taxi and drove leaving Nick standing there with his belongings. Nick sighed once the taxi was out of sight.

"Yeah...luck..." Nick said softly as he turns to look at the run down house with a haunted look in his eyes that held a deadly gleam in them, besides a hint of insanity in them if one looked carefully within his eyes.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Disclaimers are on the first chapter.**

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. So please read and review.**

* * *

The Taxi driver was right about one thing, the place was a dump. Which Nick honestly agreed about. Then again he, hadn't been here in over nine years, maybe ten years at the most, so this wasn't that much of a surprise to him. The house had once belonged to his grandparents, after they had passed away from old age, the house was left to Nick as an inheritance. Problem was that Nick, hadn't stepped foot inside this house or onto this property, since his grandparents passed away. If the outside looked this bad, how bad was it on the inside? He honestly dreaded the idea of going inside, however he didn't have much of a choice at this point. This was his new home. Nick sighed before he grabbed his bags off the gravel ground, where he had set them down.

Nick's boots church against the gravel as he walked foreward as he the reached the wooden steps. He paused to look at the steps carefully. To be honest they didn't even look safe to put any weight on them. He then carefully tested each step with his foot before he very slowly walked up the five wooden steps of the front porch, which creacked, and even seemed to groan under his weight as walked up them. He made a mental note to himself that the porch needed serious repairs, because large sections of the porch seemed to be ready break if the wrong pressure was placed down on those areas. He reached the front door safely, despite the fact the wood under his feet seemed to be threatening to break under his weight at any given moment.

He fished around in his jacket pocket for the keys, before he pulled out a single key attached to a keychain that held a set of military dog tags on them. His father's military dog tags to be exact. Using the key, he unlocked the door and pushed the door opened only to be greeted the sight of thick spider wibs and thick layers of dust everywhere.

"Great...I now know...what i'm doing for the next few hours, days, if not weeks or months...cleaning, making a long list of repairs besides a shopping trip back in town...I just hope the gurage still has grandpa's motorcycle, and old pick up truck inside or else it's going to be a pain carrying everything back here on foot." Nick grumbled under his breath in annoyance as he pulled the key out of the door as he carried his bags inside before he closes the door behind him with his heel of his boot.

Thankfully he already had the water, and power turned back on this place, a few days before he even arrived out here to Jasper Navada. Old furniture was covered in white sheets, to protect them from collecting dust over the years. Some of the furniture would need to be updated or replaced though. Like the old television for example it had a long crack against it it's glass screen, it needed to be replaced. That was an easy fix though. No problem there.

He set his bags down onto the couch. At the moment he honestly didn't care if his bags got covered in dust. He walked into the kitchen, however when his hand flipped the switch, the over head fan came on besides the light. This caused spider webs, and dust to come crashing down on top of him as it cause dust to be kicked up to the air, making him sneeze and cough as well. He had too leave the kitchen until the dust had settled. His eye twitched in annoyace as he calmed down from his coughing and sneezing fit. however he was now covered in dust and cobwebs.

He should have seen that happening but unforuatently he didn't, and he had completely forgotten about the over head fan. He eventually stepped back into the kitchen as he searched around the kitchen, and was checking things out. Testing to see what worked and what didn't. So far the stove was in excellent condition as well as the microwave. He then paused at the refridgerator, and looked at it with dread.

"God...please let this be empty...please let this be empty..." His chanted under his breath as he hesitantly and slowly opened the refridgerator door. Seconds latter the back door was flung open violently as Nick came racing outside. He then lost whatever was in his stomache in a near by bush that was growing near by. He then let loose a long trail of angry swears, and curses under his breath, only after he was done barfing and dry heaving.

The idiots had clearly forgotten to clean out the refridgerator...after his grandparents had died. Normally he could handle any horrible sight or smell due to his past. However this had caused him to just loose it. He would need to a new refridgerator, since no amount of cleaning would ever get that horrible smell out of the refridgerator that was currently sitting in his kitchen. The refridgerator was ruined and that was a very clear fact.

He then reluctantly went back inside. He walked out of the kitchen and opened the cabinate under the the stairs to grab the cleaning supplies as he began his task of cleaning, fixing and repairing the house with what he had to work with at the moment.

* * *

Hours went by before he decided to deal with the gurage to see what he was dealing with. When he opened the gurage doors he was greeted by the sight of a large nest of rattlesnakes on the ground. Nick hated snakes, he absoultly hated them. In a way you could say he had a phobia of snakes, and in others you could just say he just really disliked them in general. It was hard to tell, since sometimes he could handle the sight of a snake and in other times he would freak out. Nick yelled as he jumped back from the nest of snakes as their tails rattled in warnings as one hissed loudly at him as it looked ready to strike at him.

"Snakes...why the hell did it have to be snakes! I hate snakes." He groaned almost using the same line from the Indiana Jones movies, that he enjoyed watching. Nick delt with posionous snakes before, and knew what to do so he wouldn't be bitten. This took him roughly an hour or so just to get rid of the nest of snakes carefully, and quickly as possible. However he proceded with caution, while searching the gurage incase if their were any more unexspected surprises. The whole gurage seemed to creak and groan. Nick did not wish to spend the night at the hospital, because of a damn snake bite. No way in hell, he was going to let that happen. He absoultly refused to take a single step inside a hospital, due to his strong dislike of doctors. Only way he would go to a hospital on his own free will, was if he was on death's door or was completely unconscious.

He approached his grandfather's pick up truck, and was disappointed insteantly at the sight of it. The sheer sight of the pick up truck was pathedic. Yes it was old, however the vechichle was so rusted out, that it wasn't even remotely safe to drive, since it was falling apart and was decaying badly from the years of rust on it. Anyone could see and tell this truck was nothing more then large rusted piece of junk, that needed to be sold for scrap metal. He had opened the diver's side door that creaked and groaned loudly in protest as it made a god awful screeching sound as it was forced open. That was when the driver side door itself, broke right off it's hendges with a loud snap and crackling sound. This almost caused Nick, to drop the heavy heavy rusted door right onto his foot.

"FUCK!" He yelled as he carefully dropped the door down beside the truck. He then backed away too look at the vechicle. Inside the once tan leather seats were coming apart badly, wires were exsposed. There was no way in hell, that he was going to try to start this thing up. Knowing his bad luck, it would exsplode or something along those lines. This was a metal death trap if he tried to start it up. If it started up at all which he highly doupt but was not willing to take that chance.

The motorcycle however was gone...most likely it had been sold off or it had been stolen years ago. This caused Nick to kick the rusted pick up truck in frustration. "Great...just fucking fantastic...i'm going to have to walk to town and back...Damn it...hopefully this town has a car dealership or something...damn it." He snarled under his breath in frustration as he left the gurage, slaming the gurage doors closed behind him.

The sudden vibration of the gurage doors being slamed closed like they were, suddenly caused the unstable roof of the gurage to suddenly cave inwards with a sicken and loud crunch. Nick stood there for a few minutes with his eye twitching as his face held pure annoyance on it. He then very slowly turned to see the damage, as he glared at the gurage for a few moments.

"I should have seen that coming. Arugh...this is just great! My first day in hell, is getting better and better!" He yelled out in bitterness before he stormed towards the house. First thing first a shower, a change of clothes, then he would go into town to do some shopping. Then he would deal with the house, gurage, and everything else. "This day seriously can't get any worse." He growled in annoyance.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers on the 1st chapter. **

***Slight mentioning of nudity but nothing graphic.***

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far, please read, and review. **

* * *

Nick went inside the house shutting the door behind him. He walked back into the livingroom, grabbed his bags and went up stairs with them. He was greeted by more spiderwebs and more dust. He opened the door to the bedroom as he dropped his bags down onto the bed. He then went to the master bathroom and cleaned up the spider webs and dust, before he entered the bedroom, grabbed his clean clothes, and went to take his shower.

The past should remain in the past, left alone as you try to forget it especially if you have a past that was stained with violence, blood and death. However when you begin too see, feel, smell and hear things that aren't even there, you know you are slowly slipping into insanity. Nick knew this only to well. Since he would suddenly have episodes, that showed him his blood stained past, he would hear the voices of those he killed, feel their warm blood on his skin, mell thick metallic smell of blood, and the desire too kill something.

While taking his shower one of these episodes. The hot water that was hitting his pale skin, that was heavily scared from old wounds, that were either caused by knives, bullets, broken glass, rocks, or had been done with a water then suddenly started to turn a dark crimson red color, to be exact the water had turned into blood. Since the smell of blood hit him hard, almost to the point it that it was almost nauseating. He wanted to scream but he found himself unable to do so or even able to move. That was when he swore he felt hands of the dead, suddenl grabbing his ankles as they trying to pull him into a larger pool of blood that had formed under his feet.

He would then hear the voices of all the people, that he had ever killed. They were screaming, their dying gasps could be heard as they gurgled and drowned from their own blood. Their dying screams and gasps were roaring loudly over the sound of rushing blood that should have been water that was running over his bare skin. Nick then squeezed his eyes closed as the feeling of cold hands of the dead that seemed to try and drag him downwards as they sink their nails into his fleash. His breathing became rapid and almost hard.

"You're too dangerous to be left alive kid and you know too much for your own good..." Silas's cold voice whispear in his ear before something cold and sharp went across his throat sending his own blood spraying outwards, before he felt as through his body was falling towards his death.

Nick's eyes snapped open in horror. His scream was frozen in his throat unable to escape his lips, as the hellish vision changed back to normal. Their was only hot water running down his body, their was no blood anywhere, no hands of the dead trying to pull him downwards, and his throat was still intact. Silas was not there, and he was not falling towards his death. Nick was breathing hard as the only sounds he heard, was that of the rushing water from the showerspray and his own heavy breathing. He was at home, in the master bathroom taking a shower and there was no one here with him.

"Fuck...I thought I was over this...bullshit." Nick growled as he was breathing hard. His body shook as the desire too kill struck him hard. He had too turn the water onto cold in order to calm down the adrilian rush that he was feeling. "Silas still thinks I am dead...it has to remain that way...and if the bastard somehehow finds out i'm not dead...things are going to go to hell real fast. I wont be able to hold back..." he whispeared under his breath even though he was breathing hard.

Two years ago Nick had accidently found out what Silas was really up too, and it sickened him at what he had done to help this organization known as MECH with their plans. Nick was honestly disgusted with himself at the parts he played in in order to help a twisted madman. He soon made a insteant decision after what he had learned what MECH was really up to.

He became a traitor to MECH, the very moment had restolen all the very important top secret millitary files, that he had originally stolen and killed for Silas in the first place over he years. Then everything was fine at first, but then things went to hell almost insteantly, when Silas somehow found out that Nick had turned against MECH. Because of how dangerous Nick was, and could be to MECH besides to all of Silas' plans. Silas decided that Nick's usefulness had ended, and had to be delt with permeantly.

Silas had struck when Nick made the mistake of letting his guard down, while they were inside the helicopter. Almost minutess after Nick had completed one last final mission for MECH. The very moment Nick had let his guard down it had caused him to get his throat sliced with a razor sharp military issue knife, seconds before he was suddenly pushed out of the helicopter. Thankfully the helicopter was flying over a large surface of a very deep lake, when his body had fallen out of plan. His body then crashed into the cold water causing him to black out. Silas had left him for dead, and in all honestly Nick should have died that night.

However by sheer dumb luck or by some miracle, he had survived, his near death experience. How he was able to survive that he honestly didn't know, and most likely that mystery would never be truely solved. Nick's body had somehow washed up on to shore, where a man had stumbled across him and had saved his life. Nick stayed in the man's care until he was well enough to travel. Nick then had too kill the man who had saved his life, in order to keep his secret that he was stil alive a secret. The man that had saved him was someone named Jason Darby.

Nick only found out the man's name when he found the man's wallet, he had a wife and a kid. Nick pushed away the guilt, and the sorrow to the deepest corners of his mind. The one thing that Nick did was that he made sure most of the people he killed that their deaths were quick, painless and clean. True their had been some people that he had killed, where he had personally made sure that their death was slow, gruesome, and extremely painful as possible. However for the most part he perfered fast, painless and clean killings. He made sure that Jason Darby's death, was clean, painless and fast as he made it look like it was a robbery gone bad.

When he eventually arrived to his house, days after he had killed Jason Darby. It was one hell of a long walk for Nick on foot. Only when he got there, found his home completely gone since it had been burned to the ground. The only thing he was thankful of was that he had a secret safe house, incase of an emergancy. He was no fool he had take percautions far in advance before he joined MECH incase a enemy had tracked down where he lived and pulled a stupid stunt like this. In this safe house had his most treasured possessions stored their.

Including all of the stolen files that Silas, would kill to get his hands on at the moment. It took Nick two years at his hidden safe house, and its surrounding neighborhood, before he was able too sell his safe house, so he could go back to Jasper Navada, where his grandfather's house was at. He had to carefully empty his bank accounts without rasing suspicions with the town folks since the town where his safe house was located was where he had done his most killings when he was younger. He was a wanted man, since he was an assassin for hire and a mass murderer in many people's eyes as well. Young, old, children, men or woman he killed and spared no one if they were in his way of his target. The name that Silas and all of MECH knew him by was that of a Vincent White aka the Dark Dragon. Even the United states government had been after the Dark Dragon for years, and knew the name of Vincent White.

However no one really knew of a Nicodemus Winters, if anyone had looked at his records they would see that he had a squeaky clean record, and had never caused any problems or gotten into any form of trouble with the law. The government had no photograph of this Vincent White the Dark Dragon nor were they able to find any records on this person. Vincent White was a ghost or a phantom. For Nick, Vincent White was his shadow, and a dark mirror image of his own reflection showing the true demon that lerked deep with in his very heart and soul.

Nick had made sure that all the files were safely hidden, and only he knew where these files were hidden. He would be damned before he allowed those files fall into Silas' hands again. He also swore that Vincent White was to remain in the shadows, and needed to be left in his past. The Dark Dragon was to never again come back into the light. However...the past had a way of repeating itself, when one least exspected it, and Nick knew this. However he wondered how long he could hold back his inner darkness, before it would consume him completely as he becomes fully insane. After all...it was only a matter of time, before the Dark Dragon would return, and Nick knew that if he ever became Dark Dragon again. Their would be no turning back and more blood would be spilt.

After his shower he got dressed, dried his hair, and left his house to head into town. While walking a green Hummer sped pass him as though it was in a rush. Funny thing was that Nick swore that the vechichle had no driver when it had passed him. It was rather confusing but Nick believed his insanity was now playing tricks on him.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
